Destined Desire
by Soul-of-a-Storm
Summary: The story of a nymph and a human girl. Future Lemon BE WARNED! Rated M for adult content, violence, and language. This is my first story, so rate and comment away. I don't care if you hate it. Shrugs Your the one who has to live with yourself.


Destined Desire

**Main Characters: Lauren Celebrindal. A girl of 18 years who has an amazing talent with art. She is doing so well, that she is completely living off her income from art auctions. She's a soccer girl, with an amazing amount of tolerance and endurance. Chesnut brown hair falls in curls to her mid back, and beautiful emerald green eyes sparkle with intelligence and defiance. **

**Warren Peace. A nymph of 200 from Atlantis itself. He isn't immortal, no, but ages very slowly. He moved to the surface world, which is forbidden, only a year ago, searching for his love; his mate. He owns an Internet dating business-rather appropriate for him, don't you think?-and is the embodiment of sexuality. His charms never failed to get him his great weakness (he needs sex regularly to survive) until, of course, he met Lauren. Golden eyes shimmer, complimenting his tanned skin and highlighting his shoulder length black hair. **

**Minor Characters: Ava Streams. Lauren's best friend. Also a vampire. She lives off of pure bloods, virgins, and is rather protective of Lauren. She doesn't want her only friend's blood tainted, and she was originally the only one to know Warren's secret, she could tell by his scent. She is against Warren and Lauren being together. **

**Nightmare. Also known as the Dark Lord. He brings certain answers to Lauren that later prove useful. **

**Matain. The leader of the nymphs. I cannot say anymore about him without revealing the plot. You'll just have to wait. **

**Poseidon. The sea god who orders Warren's (well now, I can't tell you, can I? ;) ) **

**Raikanth. The leader of the dragons. An odd, pure onyx dragon that has a very important position in this plot.**

**_The story begins in a little city know as Ladran, which is known for it's acceptance of the not so human individuals of the world, in spring. The time is evening, going on night. We join our characters now in a little bookstore café, where it all began… _**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Could Mr. Savage have been any more of an ass? I mean, giving an exam, worth forty percent of my final grade this semester, and only giving us two days notice!_

Lauren Celebrindal slumped her head against the mountain of sprawled out books across the small cafe table, her chestnut curls bouncing like tiny springs. If only life wasn't so unfair. She sighed softly, there was nothing she could do about it. Mr. Savage had been that way for years, and nothing was going to change the old fool.

Even she, a perfect student, hated him. Maybe it was because of the referrals he just blindly handed her, without any action being done by herself, or maybe it was just his old age, but something told her that the old man had it in for her. After all, who would hate a straight A student? In made no sense and, what's worse, no one even bothered to question him. He could probably get away with murder, Lauren mused silently.

The loud chorus of bells brought her out of her reverie, signaling the arrival of another person. She had always looked for a new face to sketch when customers walked in and one who caught her eyes deserved to be preserved for all time in a sketch; a frozen memory. Though this time, she didn't bother to look up, as was her custom. Instead, she merely lifted her head, her emerald eyes skimming the context of the bulky book. She couldn't afford a distraction now. Not with the exam so close...

"Cramming on a Saturday night?" Eva Carson stood upon her toes to watch the curly-headed teen from behind the cafe's counter. The tiny stretch of confined tile and green tabletops was quiet tonight, and the young woman was morbidly bored. Setting aside the tray of dishes she'd been nursing towards the kitchen, she supported her sturdy frame against the counter as she awaited an answer.

The telltale ringing caught her attention up from the over-loaded girl, however, and Eva lifted her gaze, chasing a lop of hair which had obstructed her view through her crooked spectacles.

Lauren looked up, her eyes meeting the rotund frame of Eva. She shoved the books aside, rising to stretch her stiff neck and back muscles. She had been mulling over those books for the past two hours, and the effects were starting to take their toll on her.

"I have to. I've got an exam come Monday. Mr. Savage only gave us a two-day notice. He told us today in a memo. Thank God for Sarra!" Her friend, and soccer buddy, had been the only one to get the memo and had quickly spread the news. Though, the question still remained as to why she had received it.

Lauren shrugged off the thought, heaving her slender body onto a stool beside the counter. "Can I have a cappuccino? I need the boost. I suspect I'll be up tonight and tomorrow night studying for this blasted exam."

Warren Peace wondered into the coffee shop after strolling about the city for over an hour now. He was dressed in simple blue jeans and a t-shirt, but he made them look sculpted some how. His amber hued eyes shimmering like gold in the light, his black hair tied loosely behind him with a red ribbon.

Today he had woken up and decided to make himself more familiar with the city he had moved into more then a month ago. His business and social life keeping him far too busy lately to enjoy a few moments out. "Evening." His voice was like silken lyrics, and the scent he gave off reminded every female in the building of seductive, steamy nights on the beach. He had that effect on most women being a nymph.

Eva nodded accommodatingly. "Sure. -Where do you go to school?" She began preparing the eye-opening beverage, loosing touch with audible life as the scream of the machine flooded her senses, and she thus was not at first troubled by the presence of the melodious voice as it rippled through the tiny cafe. Her eyes lifted, though, as she capped the drink, following the angel-faced boy whom had entered.

He was certainly a sight to behold. A perfect peacock, moving with liquid grace into their midst. Had she not been bound by a blood-connection to Robbert, she might have found cause to leave the cappuccino to other idle hands and seek after this new stranger. Robbert's mark on her, though, was the like of a constant restraint, stilling her heart of passions that were not directed for him, and dulling the vision of a beautiful face.

Lauren took the proffered cup, her lips meeting the warm liquid and taking a quick swig. She set the cup aside, her head snapping around as the black velvet voice filled the air. Notes so pure, they wrapped themselves around her heart, singing seduction as they commanded her attention. And the owner couldn't have been born more perfect for the voice.

He moved with the lithe steps of a panther, elegant and graceful, ever alert. _He would be a perfect subject to sketch._ The thought entered her mind abruptly, softly challenging her. Would someone such as himself allow her to capture the emotions so freely flowing in those wild amber eyes? However, doubt soon arose. Someone with his features would certainly have no time for her to sketch him. After all, he was probably here on a date.

She turned back to the counter, her hands reaching to grasp the cappuccino. It wasn't that she didn't find the boy captivating, it was just a simple issue of her not having time. Her studies were demanding, and it took time to sketch. So she really shouldn't chase after a subject she didn't even know would agree to being forever remembered in her art.

"Oh, I go to Celestial High. Nothing too much, but I graduate with honors this year." Her half-hearted reply was all she could muster up. The inability to sketch was a disappointment to her and, sometimes, it affected her deeply. Though, not so much now. Just minor blow to her artistic pride. Many had the ability to constantly have perfect subjects, and she had to settle with whatever willing being she could find.

Warren smiled at both Eva and Lauren as he approached the counter. Coffee was still a concept he was becoming accustomed to, but it seemed that it was a very popular beverage having so many places available to dispense it. "Honors in what field if you don't mind my asking?" Warren ventured as he made himself part of the overheard conversation. He glanced at her cappuccino, frowning a moment as he licked his bottom lip, a habit he had developed long before now.

"Forgive my ignorance here, but exactly what manner of beverage is that?" He pointed at Lauren's cup, his eyes watching her face as he had two questions now that needed answers.

Eva allowed the girl to respond, preparing herself to create something similar as she kept her eyes trained carefully upon the coffee-grounds and crumbs plaguing the countertop on her side of the register. Yes, she was taken, and restrained by vampiric binding, but being human, she was attracted, and in such a way that disturbed her. Stowing thoughts on the marbled gentleman, she found suddenly that she quite appreciated the presence of her register and espresso machines.

Lauren cast a curious glance at Warren, her eyes lost in the depth of his own. Mentally, she slapped herself, attempting to get her focus back on the task at hand and away from his looks. Hadn't he just asked her two questions?

She shrugged casually, her voice even and serene when she spoke. "Art, mostly. Though, I do have some honors in history, foreign languages, such as French, and biology."

A smile tugged at her lips as he questioned her of her beverage. A simple enough question, and one that required so little thought she turned her attention back to her cup when she replied, bored of the simple discussion.

"It's a cappuccino," she stated flatly, taking a quick sip. The drink poured down her throat, awakening her. And reminding her. She should be getting back to her studies...

"Can I get you one, sir?" Eva again bound her eyes to her hands and kept them there. The latest star-cut scars upon the crook of her neck had taken to an odd tingling; a sure sign her dependence upon Robert was being tried. She turned away from the counter, delivering more soiled dishes into a waiting dish bin.

Lauren watched Eva a moment before draining the last contents of her cup. She sighed, throwing the trash in a nearby disposal. She had to get back to her books.

Rising, she bid a quick farewell to both Eva and the boy before walking back to her quite little table. She focused on the pages before her or, tried to at least. The idea of him kept popping back into her mind, daring her to take the challenge of putting his features onto paper.

She shook her head, trying in vain to rid the thought. Her exam was on Monday, and she couldn't afford to loose any study time. Though, she thought to herself, she always did do well, so why study? She knew the material, so why was she wasting her time? The silent questions bombarded her mind, tempting her to use her time for other, more enjoyable, things.

Warren nodded at Eva. "Yes please, and thank you." He returned his attention then to Lauren, though he found her retreating. He frowned slightly. This was a new tactic he hadn't seen before, normally they didn't run away. "What is it that has you so occupied," he inquired instead. "Maybe I can help. My name is Warren, by the way...I should have introduced myself first."


End file.
